Sean Penn
Sean Penn (né le 17 août 1960 ) est un réalisateur, scénariste et acteur de cinéma américain . Il est célèbre pour sa personnalité marquée et ses prises de position, en particulier à propos du conflit en Irak en 2003 . Il est également connu pour être un des acteurs les plus talentueux de la dernière génération, choisissant avec soin des scénarios souvent engagés qui le mènent à s'illustrer dans des rôles aussi divers que celui d'un attardé mental dans '' Sam, je suis Sam , de super-flic dans '' L'Interprète '', ou de guitariste dans '' Accords et désaccords ''. Il est le fils de l'acteur Leo Penn et le frère de l'acteur Chris Penn et du compositeur Michael Penn . Vie privée Brève liaison avec Susan Sarandon en 1984, restée depuis une amie proche qui partage bon nombre de ses combats. Mariage avec Madonna de 1985 à 1989. Marié depuis 1996 avec Robin Wright Penn , dont il a deux enfants : Dylan Frances (1991) et Hopper Jack (1993). Vit à Marin County, au nord de San Francisco Filmographie Acteur * 1981 : ''Hellinger mène l'enquête (Hellinger's Law), de Leo Penn (TV) * 1981 : The Killing of Randy Webster, de Sam Wanamaker (TV) * 1981 : Taps, de Harold Becker * 1982 : Ça chauffe au lycée Ridgemont (Fast Times at Ridgemont High), de Amy Heckerling * 1983 : Summerspell, de Lina Shanklin * 1983 : Bad Boys, de Rick Rosenthal * 1984 : Crackers, de Louis Malle * 1984 : Les Moissons du printemps (Racing with the Moon), de Richard Benjamin * 1985 : Le Jeu du faucon (The Falcon and the Snowman), de John Schlesinger * 1986 : Comme un chien enragé (At Close Range), de James Foley. Un jeune bouseux inquiétant. * 1986 : Shanghai Surprise, de Jim Goddard * 1988 : Cool Blue, de Mark Mullin et Richard Shepard (vidéo) * 1988 : Colors, de Dennis Hopper * 1988 : Judgment in Berlin, de Leo Penn * 1989 : Outrages (Casualties of War), de Brian De Palma. Un soldat violeur. * 1989 : Nous ne sommes pas des anges (We're No Angels), de Neil Jordan * 1990 : Les Anges de la nuit (State of Grace), de Phil Joanou * 1992 : Cruise Control, de Matt Palmieri (court-métrage) * 1993 : L'Impasse (Carlito's Way), de Brian De Palma. Un avocat cynique et très inquiétant. * 1995 : La Dernière marche (Dead Man Walking), de Tim Robbins. Un condamné à mort. * 1997 : Loved, de Erin Dignam * 1997 : She's So Lovely, de Nick Cassavetes * 1997 : U Turn, de Oliver Stone * 1997 : The Game, de David Fincher * 1997 : Hugo Pool, de Robert Downey Sr. * 1998 : Hollywood Sunrise (Hurlyburly), de Anthony Drazan * 1998 : La Ligne rouge (The Thin Red Line), de Terrence Malick * 1999 : Accords et désaccords (Sweet and Lowdown), de Woody Allen * 2000 : Il suffit d'une nuit (Up at the Villa), de Philip Haas * 2000 : Avant la nuit (Before Night Falls), de Julian Schnabel * 2000 : Le Poids de l'eau (The Weight of Water), de Kathryn Bigelow * 2001 : Sam, je suis Sam (I Am Sam), de Jessie Nelson * 2003 : It's All About Love, de Thomas Vinterberg * 2003 : Mystic River, de Clint Eastwood * 2003 : 21 grammes (21 Grams), de Alejandro González Iñárritu * 2004 : L'Assassinat de Richard Nixon (The Assassination of Richard Nixon), de Niels Mueller * 2005 : L'Interprète (The Interpreter), de Sydney Pollack * 2005 : All the King's Men, de Steven Zaillian * 2008 : Crossing Over, de Wayne Kramer * 2009 : Harvey Milk, de Gus Van Sant * Prochainement : Dogtown and Z-Boys, de Stacy Peralta * Prochainement : What just happened ? , de Barry Levinson * Prochainement : Tree of Life, de Terrence Malick Il est doublé par Emmanuel Karsen dans les versions françaises de tous ses films. Réalisateur * 1991 : The Indian Runner * 1995 : Crossing Guard (The Crossing Guard) * 2001 : The Pledge * 2002 : le court-métrage présentant les États-Unis dans 11'09"01 - September 11 (film collectif) * 2007 : Into The Wild Scénariste * 1991 : The Indian Runner * 1995 : Crossing Guard (The Crossing Guard) * 2002 : le court-métrage présentant les États-Unis dans 11'09"01 - September 11 (film collectif) * 2007 : Into The Wild Producteur * 1995 : Crossing Guard (The Crossing Guard) * 1997 : Loved, de Erin Dignam * 1997 : She's So Lovely, de Nick Cassavetes * 2001 : The Pledge * 2007 : Into the Wild Récompenses * Oscar du meilleur acteur en 2003 pour le rôle de Jimmy Markum dans '' Mystic River '', sous la direction de Clint Eastwood Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1960